Prefect Party Nights
by namnagii
Summary: A drunk Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley in a prefect party sets Ronald Weasley on edge and Draco Malfoy enjoying every minute of it. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


Prefect Party Nights

"This is getting out of hand."

"Relax, Weasley. It's going fine."

"Don't you tell me to RELAX, Malfoy. I can't watch my little sister and my best friend making out-"

"Shh! Just stop talking and enjoy for once in your life. You sound like a sober Granger."

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were seated on one of the couches in the prefects' office. The other prefects were seated on the other chairs and no one dared to seat beside a Malfoy and a Weasley. Everyone knew why except for the oblivious pair. So this left the two male prefects from the infamous rival houses to sit next to each other. Alone. Both holding a cup in one hand.

Their little 'pastime' started in the beginning of the year when Draco Malfoy was announced Head Boy, and Hermione Granger as his counterpart. Most of the students grew worried of the fact that their Head students would never get along. Boy, they were all wrong.

Hermione and Draco surprisingly got along. They also got together well with the other prefects. Every friday night, they hold a meeting. After they talked about the week's problems and the next's plans, they'd all go start a party.

Their little exclusive association would always include a drinking game. All kinds of games that are unceasingly connected to a bit of alcohol. Well, saying a 'bit' of alcohol was an understatement. Tonight's game is; 'who would last longer during a make out session.' Ginny Weasley surprisingly volunteered which made Ron blanch. When Hermione insisted she'd take on Ginny, this almost made Ronald Weasley faint.

"I better go stop this." Ron stood up from where he was seated but didn't go far enough because a hand darted to grab his arm. The youngest male Weasley turned around and glared at the blonde boy sitting next to him. "Let go, Malfoy."

"I told you, Weasel, that this meeting is going fine." he pulled Ron's sleeve and forcefully sat him down. "Now, stay still and sit down."

"Fine." grumbled the redhead. Just then, Ginny Weasley broke the kiss and practically passed out. The other half of the room cheered and whistled, and the other part 'boo'd' and groaned.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione shouted and sprung up and stood up on the couch. "I win!" then promptly raised her cup overhead and shouted. "Bottoms up, losers!" eventhough she just won their game, Hermione joined the others drink up.

"Okay, now this has to stop." Ron conclusively avoided being grabbed on the arm by Draco and finally arrived at his girl best friend's side with Draco trailing behind. "Hermione," he paused, distracted by the cup in Hermione's hand and went to take it from her. It earned a displeased 'hey' from the girl herself. "You're ridiculously inebriated-"

"Wow, big word, Weasley." Hermione giggled and sat heavily down the couch as Draco made fun of Ron's choice of words. "'Inebriated'." he says while making a quote motion with his hands.

"Look, you're sloshed. You need to go to bed." Ron ignored Draco as he addressed Hermione. "Come on, I need to get you and Ginny out of here."

"Hey, Weasel. You can take the Weaslette back up to your dormitory but Granger stays here."

"Yeah! I agree with Malfoy on this one." Draco then shot a smug look at the gaping redhead. "I don't know what Ron fusses on about." Hermione finished while trying to get her cup back from Ron. "Ron, give it back!"

"No, you had enough. I'm not going to sit here and watch you screw yourselves over-" Ron's parent speech was cut off by someone casting a binding spell. The three of them turned to look and saw Padma levelling her wand at a reclining Justin's chest.

"Who are you, to talk to me?!" Padma shouted, emphasizing the last word with a jab of her wand. "You're just a stupid, Hufflepuff, bastard!" she made a flicking motion indicating she was about to cast another spell. Her attempt was unsuccessful though, because Tracey Davis just tackled her from behind.

"That was a bad move, Patil!" the Slytherin girl shouted while pinning the rather tipsy Padma down. "Do you want to take points from yourself?!" the people around them scoffed. Tracey really was too soft and orderly to be a Slytherin.

"Stay out of this, Davis! He called me AND my sister slimy who-"

"Oh-kay." Draco spoke up, diverting Hermione and Ron's attention back to their own dilemma. "We would just have to ignore them." he said. Ron gave him an incredulous look.

"Malfoy! You're head boy! And seeing that your head girl is currently useless," this earned a hard slap from Hermione, "you should be the one to break this fight off and settle it down."

Draco rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. He heaved a huge sigh and turned to the other direction with a muttered 'fine' under his breath.

"Listen you incompetent dolts! Stop this useless melée and get your asses to bed or else I'm going to take 50 points from your houses." when no one made to move, and some were still registering what the head boy just said, only looked at him with black faces. Draco gave a frustrated groan. "EACH!" well, that made them scurry off out of the room faster than you can say 'tiresome'.

"Good job, Malfoy." Ron was now grinning like an idiot clearly impressed by Draco's 'persuasiveness' "That was amazing." just then, he noticed Hermione snoozing at the corner of the couch.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go to bed."

"But-"

"Do you want me to take 50 points from your house?"

"Fine." the freckled boy answered through gritted teeth and made a move to carry Ginny, and tug Hermione out of the room.

"Granger stays here. Drunk or not, she still has responsibility along with me to clean up this mess."

"Fine." Ron echoed his previous answer and left with just Ginny with him. As Draco started clean up the mess, someone snuck up behind him and climbed unto his back.

"Woah! Granger?! I thought you-"

"Nope." she announced proudly jumping off his back. The earlier tipsy aura she had was now gone. She looked like she's as energized as a bunny who drank a lot of energy drinks.

"But I saw you pass out."

"No.." Hermione trailed off, grinning. "You saw me closing my eyes and pretending to be asleep."

"Why would you do that?" Draco stared at her in disbelief and confusion. His mind reeling.

"Because.." she smiled. "I want Ron to be really panicky and demand you to send off the other prefects to bed."

"I don't understand, Granger. I couldn't follow anything you are saying right now." Draco's voice now held a hint of exasperation and deep agitation.

"Okay, okay." Hermione grabbed his hand and tugged him with her to sit down on the couch she sat on earlier. "I pretended to be drunk out of my mind so Ron would insist the party is over and demand we go back to the Gryffindor dormitories. But knowing you, you wouldn't allow him to take me back." she paused and observed his reaction. He arched an eyebrow to indicate she go on. "I just wanted them all to leave so we could have time together. Alone."

The last sentence didn't register on Draco's head so he asked her the less important ones. "But, how did you know that Hufflepuff bloke and Patil would-"

"His name's Justin." Hermione corrected. Draco just ignored her. "I didn't.. Well maybe I did. I asked Padma to make a scene. In case Ron wouldn't just demand to stop the party eventhough Ginny and I were both drunk. You know Padma wasn't really intoxicated. Just pretended to be because well, she doesn't drink. How will I know she'd call on Justin?" she tried to stop herself from giggling but failed. "I shouldn't have asked her. There was no need to do that to convince Ronald. Just seeing his best friend and sister making out would make him call it quits for the night."

"How about Tracey tackling Patil to the ground?"

"I couldn't take credit for that." Hermione was full on laughing now. Not bothering to hide her amusement with the earlier events. Draco stared at his girlfriend of one year and four months fondly. Hermione finally stopped laughing when she noticed him staring. "What?"

"Nothing." he shook his head and smiled. "Do you have any idea, by any chance, why the other students avoid me and Weasley like the plague?"

Hermione burst out with loud guffaws while holding her tummy. "You don't know?" at the shake of his head, she continued. "They're afraid of you. Yours and Ron's temper frightens them. That's why no one wants to sit next to either of you."

Draco didn't answer and silence reigned on them. Hermione's head was on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He probably couldn't take the quietness any longer so he spoke up.

"What was that thing you said earlier? About us being alone together? You really couldn't wait after the party's over?" He smirked when he noticed her cheeks reddened.

"Ah, that." she stammered, not knowing what to say. _Damn these cheeks! Stop blushing!_

"Wow, Granger. Never knew you had Slytherin tendencies. You managed to manipulate me and three other Slytherin prefects. I can't say I'm not impressed."

"Damn you."

"And you couldn't send them back yourself so you wouldn't be called a killjoy." Hermione cursed inside her head because he knew her so much.

"Oh, just shut up, Malfoy."

"Can we stop with the last name basis already?We're the only ones here. Alone."

"Fuck off, you sarcastic twat."

"You want me to leave?"

"No. Just- Curse you, Malfoy."

"You know you love me, Granger."


End file.
